Yozan Miura
Yozan Miura (三浦鷹山 Miura Yōzan) is a character from Robot x Laserbeam. He was a first year student at a high school associated to Seiō University when he was introduced. Currently, he is now considered the fifth best pro golf player in the world. He is nicknamed The Samurai for his swift, swordlike hits, stoic demeanor, and perfect manners, all of which he learned as a former kendo practitioner.Robot x Laserbeam: Chapter 2 Appearance Youzan has black hair that is parted from the right side. His skin is darker than that of most other players, and he has blue eyes with a strong, determined glance. Personality Miura Youzan dedicates his all for the things that he love, whether be it kendo or golf. Even if he's considered among the best, he doesn't stop training and never looks down on people that he considers rivals. He's very passionate with golf, declaring that he loves it. According to Suzaku, Miura is the type of player that gets even more focused during crucial times. He has very bad interview skills, too. History Youzan has been practicing kendo since a young age. However, when he discovered golf in fifth grade, he loved it and devoted himself to it. In just two years, he became a well-known amateur golf player. Story to be added Skills Lightning Fast Sword A driving shot reminiscing a samurai's Iaidou in its swiftness and graceful effectiveness. Relationships Robato Hatohara Robo is Youzan's declared rival. Youzan first encountered Robo when his usual driving range was full and he had to transfer to the one near Eiai Academy. There, he first heard the sound of Robo's shot which Youzan described as "embodying his ideal". They had a three hole match play to determine who's better, but they weren't able to hole out. Nevertheless, Youzan declared Robo the winner of that match telling him that they would have a rematch when Robo is already a proper golf player. During his debut game at the last hole, he was able to sense that Robo is watching from the crowd. When he did saw him, it made him focus more, declaring that he "just got to win this thing, come hell or high water"Robot x Laserbeam, Chapter 28, page 20. After winning that match, he and Robo talked. Youzan declared his intentions to go pro. He gave Robo his lucky coin, emphasizing once again that they will have a rematch in the future. And when that time comes, he shall return the lucky coin to him. Kyosuke Suzaku Although he continuously pushes Suzaku away, Suzaku is very fond of Youzan because of his amazing skills. Suzaku considers Youzan his one true rival and calls him "You-kun". Despite this, Youzan acknowledges Suzaku's skills. Quotes * “What do you mean, ‘why’? I love golf, and I can’t stand losing at my favorite thing. Do I really need a reason for that?”''Robot x Laserbeam'': Chapter 3 Trivia * The first character of his first name, 鷹, means "hawk." * He did Kendo before devoting himself to golf. * He has only been playing golf for three years when he went pro. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Seiō University Category:Male Characters Category:Golf Players